


The One Crying and Laughing (Because the Truth is Always Painful)

by nemusteel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mainly just lore, Multi, Noragami Manga Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemusteel/pseuds/nemusteel
Summary: The legend of The Batman was one every Gothamite knew. Little did they know the rumors of he and his family's ethereal nature was more fact than fiction.Or, the Noragami AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: TimKonBart Secret Santa 2020





	The One Crying and Laughing (Because the Truth is Always Painful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownUnseenUnheard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/gifts).



The Batman. Some say he’s a myth, a legend made to scare school kids. Tim knew better than that though. Growing up, he was obsessed with trying to catch even a glimpse of the Dark Knight. Then one day, he did. It was 2am in the middle of Crime Alley. 9 year old Tim was shivering as the brisk October air flowed through his coat. He was about to call it a night when he sees the silhouette of a cape fluttering in the wind. He didn’t have time to take a picture, but he knew what he saw. The Batman was real.

Tim remembers the day Bruce brought him home. One minute he had rough hands squeezing his neck, the next the Batman whisked him away to a mansion. He had died, then he got better. He was only 13 when Bruce deified him. His life was cruelly cut short, but he offered him a second chance. Like anything, it came with a price. He had to protect Gotham from those that lurk in the dark.

Every one of Bruce’s children start by being Robin, shadowing him while protecting Gotham, then eventually they gain their own vigilante identities.

Dick was the first Robin, dying in a trapeze act with his parents after the lines were sabotaged. He eventually created Nightwing and left to become his own God.

Jason was the second. He had died on the streets of Crime Alley after being bludgeoned to death. His mom was an addict while his dad was in and out of jail. They both stopped keeping track of him and he eventually succumbed to their neglect. He became the Red Hood after Tim had come around, deciding it was time to leave the nest.

Tim was the third Robin. He died in a kidnapping/ransom attempt. Drake Industries was in a rough spot at the time, so his parents decided to not comply. The kidnappers had some fun torturing him, then eventually suffocated him to death while he was tied up. He now goes by Red Robin.

The fourth and current Robin is Damian, the only one biologically related to Bruce. He was born into a family of assassins, made so his immortal grandfather could use his body as a vessel for his soul. Bruce didn’t even know about Damian’s existence until it was too late.

They all had their fair share of nightmares throughout the years, most reliving their deaths. At this point, it’s just become second nature to them.

Bruce immediately began Tim's training, teaching him everything about the near and far shore. The teen spent months pouring over ancient scrolls and texts. There was so much more to the world than most mortals knew. He learned how to banish phantoms and the power of names.

After several months of studying, it was finally time for him to find his first vessel.

She was a spunky spirit who died at the age of 15 from child abuse. A true Gothamite through and through with a deep love of waffle. She’s very headstrong, but always had good intentions, despite the lack of planning. Her vessel form was a bo staff.

She and Tim quickly found a rhythm with each other and the connection was undeniable.

Most humans do not see them or forget about them a few minutes after interacting with them. Most, but not metas. Something about the metagene unlocks the part of their brain that remembers them. No one really understands why, but it makes life as a God a lot less lonely. Will they outlive their friends? Yes. Could they still enjoy their time with them? Of course. They weren’t allowed to tell anyone their secret identities since they were technically dead, let alone divulge their godly statues, but it was worth not being lonely.

They all had a solid group of friends. Dick had the Titans, Jason had the Outlaws, Damian had the Teen Titans, and Tim? Tim had Young Justice.

They had been teamed up on a whim by their mentors. And boy did they hate each other. Bart was loud and impulsive. Kon was arrogant and egotistical. He and Kon especially got into so many arguments, and some fist fights, in their first year working together.

Then it started to change. Tim started noticing the softer side of Kon and the intellectual side of Bart. They started working in harmony with each other. Combat became a three-way waltz.

One warm August night they were out camping. One second they were making s’mores, the next they were kissing. From then on, the three had become the power couple (trio?) of the superhero world.

He loved his boyfriends. He loved how Bart’s eyes lit up when he rambled about whatever new topic he read about. He loved how Kon would scoop him into his arms at just the right times without him needing to ask. It was all amazing. That is, until it wasn’t.

It was a multiversal crisis. Kon and Bart had been killed trying to save humanity. Before Tim could even shed a tear, he knew what he had to do.

He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t let them go. He knew he could never tell them about them. He knew it would pain him everyday to be so close, yet so far from his loves. Despite all that, he couldn’t let them leave. They could be together forever. All he had to do was keep a little secret. Well, more like three huge secrets.

One turned out to be a crossbow while the other became studded leather armor. Fighting with them once more felt amazing. It was like nothing ever happened. 

The two had quickly reconnected and began dating. Tim watched from afar as his two former lovers held hands as the sunset over the horizon. It would be disgraceful for him to become involved with his regalias. That and the risk of triggering memories of their past lives was too great. He was happy for them. Happy he could bring them joy. Happy he could see them loving one another once again. Despite that, there was always a pang in his chest craving for their love once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun with this! I have more lore bits floating in my head, so if anyone wants to hear them, I'd be happy to share them in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
